Code Lyoko: Episode 82 A voice in the night
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Everyone say, that the love can destroy every obstacle on the way. X.A.N.A. can check it, by using Yumi and Ulrich in the following attack. YumixUlrich, OddxSissi.


**Hello again. I have an idea for this episode. The main thing of the episode is: Ulrich vs. Yumi. Sorry for spoilers. And by the way, I was in flight. So, it took a lot of time to finish this episode. Calendar: Days/months/years. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p>#82 A voice in the night _<p>

Yumi has a nightmare. she's twitching in her bed and moaning:"No... no Ulrich... NO!"

[Yumi's nightmare] 08/11/2013 03:11 -Yumi's POV-

I was on the mountain sector with Ulrich and Aelita. Ulrich is holding Aelita and moves to the digital sea. I was paralyzed by two blocks. Ulrich throws Aelita to the digital sea and a column of blue light,"Nooooooo!" I shouted, as the light disappeared. I looked at Ulrich, who wasn't moving,"Ulrich! Why you did this!? She was our friend!" I Shouted at him. He started to chuckle. I stared at him with horror,"Ulrich?" I asked. He slowly turns to me. I was in complete shock, as I looked at his eyes. Instead of pupils were X.A.N.A.'s insignia. He slowly walks to me with a devilish smile. The ice on my legs melt and I stood up. He stopped in fron of me, waved his hand across my face,"No Ulrich! Please! ULRICH! PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!" stabbd me with his katana, and I disappeared in blue pixels. I awoken with gasp and in a cold sweat.

-Normal POV-

Hiroki entered Yumi's room with a horrified look,"Yumi! What happened?" Hiroki said. He sat beside me,"It was about Ulrich." Yumi replied.

"A nightmare, where You kiss Ulrich on the bench, when you open your eyes, he becomes Herb?" Hiroki joked. Yumi didn't look at him. Hiroki frowns,"Oh."

"In... In that nightmare... Ulrich is... controlled by X.A.N.A." Yumi sobbed, Hiroki places a hand on her shoulder,"Relax Yumi. Ulrich is on our side, not on Cybervenom's, nor X.A.N.A.'s." Hiroki goes to his room. Yumi falls on her bed and groans.

**/Jeremy's jingle/**

[Kadic academy_Cafeteria] 09/11/2013 07:10

William and Jeremy are having breakfast. William is eating mashed potatoes, and he's in his P.E. outfit: dark-grey T-shirt and shorts with red sneakers. Jeremy is typing on his laptop,William's black Iphone is connected to the laptop. On the monitor was a window with codes in it and a downloading bar. Yumi comes to them in her P.E. outfit,"Hey guys. What are you doing?" She asked.

"I broke up with Anais." William growled."Seriously! She's worse than X.A.N.A.! She's commanding me, like I'm some sort of a slave..." then he started to mimic Anais' voice,"William, do this. William, bring that. William, laugh with me. ENOUGH!" They turned to him, then, Yumi turns to Jeremy," And I'm downloading mini-superscanners into the phones. I think, that wandering everywhere with those pieces of 'junk' is too problematical. Give me your phone." Yumi gives her black Galaxy S5. Jeremy connects it to the laptop. The download finished,"Let me try." She opens an app called:'X.A.N.A.-scan '. the screen shows X.A.N.A.'s insignia on the left side of the screen, above it were three square buttons, the right side shows four gauges. They're going up and down on the lowest level,"Neat." Yumi remarked.

"You Just saw only one mode. there are two others. Press each of them." Jeremy said. Yumi pressed the scond button, and the detector turns into the radar. The screen shows everything in blue,"WOW!" She turns her phone to Matthias, he shines green instead of blue,"Er... Jeremy, what color shows a xanafied person?" Yumi asked.

"It shows red, yellow shows an unconscious person, and green shows a person, who is under protection of ANTI-xanaficator if you talking about Matthias."Jeremy explained.

"And where are the others?" Yumi asked, drinking the orange juice.

"Odd is preparing for sprint for 200 meters, Aelita is with Sissi, discussing about the sport fashion for this month, and Ulrich is near the wending machine."William replied. Yumi goes out of the cafeteria,"Um... William, can we talk about something?" Jeremy asked.

"About what?" William replied,rasing an eyebrow.

"Well... What did you say to Anais, before your serious relationship." Jeremy asked slowly. William norrows his eyes,"Jeremy, I don't want to be rude, but she's an egoistical BLONDE! I don't want to talk about it!" William growled and went away. "William wait. I mean, that I love Aelita, but I can't get correct words to tell her." Jeremy said.

"Well... We could talk about it later, right?" William said, going away. Jeremy frowns.

On Lyoko, in the mountain sector, there is a tower inside the vertical cave. It glows red.

[At the vending machine] 07:19

Ulrich is near the vending machine. The purple electricity comes out of power lines and enters the vending machine. Ulrich press a button, but nothing happens,"Dude! This thing is only for junk." He groaned and kicked the machine. It 'roars' and a plastic beaker with cacao appeared in the bottom. The drink was sparking with purple electricity. Ulrich is suspicious, but still drinks it. He groans in pain, as he blurred. Jim runs to him,"Ulrich? Ulrich!" Jim shouted. Ulrich gets up,"Ulrich, can you walk, or more important, run?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this piece of junk is dangerous of everyone." Ulrich replied.

"Okay. Dress up and go to the track."Jim said and went away. Ulrich goes to the gym, "Don't worry Jim. I'm completely alright." He showed and sinester smile and opened his eyes. They're showing the sign of X.A.N.A.

**/Odd's jingle/**

[Kadic academy_track field] 07:28

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Sissi came to the track field. Aelita and Sissi are dressed in new outfits: Aelita has pink sneakers, black pants, pink T-shirt with the white falcon image on it, and also a bright-pink jacket with short sleeves. Sissi is wearing orange shorts, green T-shirt with an image of angel. Her hair are tighten in a tail. When Jeremy saw Aelita, he gasped and remained with open mouth,"A-aelita. Y-y-you look beautiful." He tried to say, but remained in shock.

"Thanks Jeremy." Aelita winked, and Jeremy collapsed on the floor.

"Wow! Einstein is in K.O.! I always knew, that the beauty is great power." Odd said, and everyone laughed. Yumi, William, Emmanuel, and Christopher appeared. Jim appeared in the middle of the track field,"Okay. Today, there is a competition between 8th and 9th grades. Here is the following order: Della Robbia vs. Malliard, Delmas vs. Ishiyama, Stones vs. M'Bala, and Stern vs. Dunbar." Jim announced. First were Odd and Emmanuel. Incredibelly, but Odd was faster than everyone. He made there first."WOW! Odd, you broke the school's record! Sissi, Yumi, on your marks." Jim said. Yumi and Sissi ran forward And Sissi crosses the finish line first,"Cool. Sissi, you're faster than everyone expected." Yumi remarked.

"Thanks." Sissi replied.

"OH What a shame for you! You were beaten by 8th graders! M'Bala, Dunbar, you must beat them, do you understand?!" Jim roared.

"SIR YES SIR!" Christopher and William saluted. Chris and Aelita ran on the track. Chris' result was 14.8 seconds, and Aelita's was 16.2 seconds,"That's what I'm talking about!" Jim cheered. William and Ulrich stood on their marks and ran, on the second turn, Ulrich smirks and did bandwagon. William falls and groans in pain,"What the... STERN! What have you done! Out of the track!" Jim roared. Ulrich groaned and walked away. William goes to Aelita, Odd, Jeremy and Yumi,"Jer, you need to check the superscann. I think, there's someone xanafied." William said. Jeremy opens his laptop,"Are you a psychic or what? The tower in the mountain sector. Go and get Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"About him, I saw the sign of X.A.N.A. in his eyes." William replied,but Yumi cut him off,"You don't know what you're saying, William. Ulrich is under protection of ant-xanaficator. Right Jeremy?" Yumi look at Jeremy, who is frozen.

"Ah... Yumi. I think you would change your mind because the tower uses more power than always and..." Jeremy rasing an eyebrow,"And it's under attack of Cybervenom." Jeremy finished. Odd's stomach growled,"Oh... Jeremy, can we do this after lunch?" Odd asked.

"No. We must react quickly." Jeremy protested.

"Okay, but what about the other classes. If we won't be at the lesson, Mr. Delmas will seek for us." Odd replied.

"You're right, go to the classroom. Yumi,William, go with me, Aelita, call Ulrich." Jeremy ordered.

Ulrich has dressed back to his usual clothes as his phone rang,"Yes, I'll be there." He stopped the call, he laughed,"And I won't be alone." He ran to the direction of the factory. In the classroom, Mrs. Hertz noticed, that Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita weren't on their seats. "Odd, where are your classmates?" She asked Odd with a stern look.

"Er..." Odd tried to say something, but a purple lightning from the dark clouds stroke down the forrest. Everyone screamed," Calm down! Everyone go the boiler room in pairs!" Mrs. Hertz ordered. Sissi dashed to Odd and hugged his very tightly,"Odd, I'm so scared. Please, go with me." She looked in his eyes. He looked in hers, he grabbed her hand,"Just, don't let go." They went after Mrs. Hertz. His phone rang,"Jeremy?" He said.

"Odd, we're in the forest-" Jeremy said.

"YOU'RE WHERE!?" Odd cut him off.

" Odd, did the lightning strike the school?" Jeremy asked on the other side.

"No. It stroke the forest. I think, that X.A.N.A. tries to hold you off." Odd replied.

"I think you're right. We'll call you, when we'll get to the factory." Jeremy said.

"Okay, good luck." Odd stopped the call,"You'll need it." He whispered and turned to Sissi,"Come on Sissi, let's go." They ran forward.

Jeremy stopped the call,"Well, let's go." Jeremy said, but Aelita stopped him,"WAIT!" A purple lightning stroke the tree nearby,"We need to be careful if we wanna get to the factory."

"I know, but how!? If we'll go further, X.A.N.A. will fry us out!" William yelled, as the wind got stronger.

"Maybe I know." Yumi said. She activated the superscann in her phone. "Good idea, when X.A.N.A launches a lightning, superscann shows it, and we'll dodge it." Jeremy looks around,"The sewer entrance is not too far away"

"Get ready... GO!" William ordered, they ran forward. The superscann showed three red points,"Three lightning shots at 1, 11 and 10 o'clock in... 3. 2. 1. NOW!" They dodged every shot of purple electricity and slid into the sewer.

**/Aelita's jingle/**

[Kadic academy_boiler room] 10:13

Every student and teacher gathered in the boiler room to evade the storm. Mrs. Mayer brought 9th graders. The wind and lthunder are getting and Sissi are sitting near the oven. The thunder roars and Sissi gasped and hugged Odd tightly,"Oh. Sorry Odd. I'm always like that, when hear the thunder.

"Oh I understand. Kiwi always howls, when hears the thunder." Odd said, holding Kiwi in his arms. A lightning shines and Kiwi howls.

"No, I mean... eh." Sissi sighed. "When the storm begins, I'm starting to remember the day when my mother died." Sissi said. She digs her head in her hands.

"Oh... And how she died?" Odd asked. Sissi looked at him.

"Well, it happened in the 17th of December..." Sissi started to explain a story of her mother's death.

[Computer lab] 10:15

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and William arrived at the factory. Ulrich was sitting in the chair. "Ulrich? How did you arrived so fast?" Jeremy asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I was near the sewer entrance when you phoned me." Ulrich said, getting off the chair. Jeremy sits on and holds the microphone," Go to the scanners." The elevator goes to the scanner room,"Yumi and Aelita are going first."

"Where is the tower Jeremy?" Aelita asked, as scanners' doors closed.

"This is the main tower of the mountain sector." Jeremy looks on the map, the tower is inside the round, vertical wall. Around the tower were multiple red and violet dots."Sending Ulrich and William to you ladies." Jeremy said. William and Ulrich stepped in the scanners. While doors closing, Ulrich shows a smirk and X.A.N.A.'s sign in his eyes.

"Transfer:William. Transfer:Ulrich." William's and Ulrich's profile cards appeared. William's card shows William holding his Zweihander vertical on its hilt.

"Scanner:William, scanner:Ulrich." Ulrich and William are rotating in scanners and profile cards are filling up.

"Virtualisation." Jeremy announced. Soon, Ulrich and William landed behing Yumi and Aelita,"The main tower is on another end of the road. And some hornets are in your way." Jeremy said.

"I'll handle them." William said and charged at hornets. He's slashing hornets one by one and then jumps from the edge. He's spinning forward with his sword, he deflects hornets' lasers ane cuts them through. He lands and smirks,"That was easy."

"Well done William. And there are your vehicles." Jeremy said, as the overwing, overbike and hyperbike materialised near to them. Aelita activated her wings and they rushed to the tower. Yumi looks at Ulrich with a worried face. Then, a flashback shows Yumi's dream. A flashback end and Yumi tlts her head,"Stay focused Yumi. Ulrich is not xanafied,not xanafied,notxanafied." Yumi repeats. Jeremy types on the computer, when an exclamation window shows up with the structure of Ulric's DNA. A part of the DNA is corrupted and glowing red,"Guys, we have a problem." Jeremy said, but was cut off by the sound of a cracking vehicle,"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Jeremy shouted in disbelief. William gets up from the hole,"Ulrich destroyed my bike and cut me through." William groaned.

"What!" Jeremy said. Then, looks to the DNA readings,"Oh no." He gasped. William walked to Jeremy,"What is it?."

""X.A.N.A. somehow jammed anti-xanaficator, but that's impossible." Jeremy answered.

"Why that's impossible?" William asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Because it was downloaded into the genetic code of everyone. It can't be hacked... unless..." Jeremy started to explain, but Yumi cut him off," Jeremy! There are no monsters of Cybervenom! This is a trap!" Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita were surrounded by 4 tarrantulas. Yumi throws her fans at them, but one tarrantula shooted them down and they return to Yumi. She then does a few pirouettes and jumps on tarrantula's head. She scratches X.A.N.A.'s sighn with her fans. Aelita shoots two energy fields at two tarrantulas. They explode into bright pink bolts of electricity. She dances in victory, but Ulrich crawls behind her and hits her in her back. She falls on the ground. He grabs her and put her on his right shoulder. He dashes to his overbike and flees away. Jeremy and William are in shock,"What the... YUMI! RED ALERT! ULRICH IS GOING TO THE DIFFERENT DIRECTION WITH AELITA!" Jeremy exclaimed. Yumi quickly turns around to see Ulrich with Aelita on the passanger seat unconscious, she puts two and two,"Oh no" Yumi muttered. She hops on the overwing,"Oh no no no no no! I knew it was a sign, but I didn't know, that it would happen so fast!" Yumi cried. Jeremy types lots of commands, a window shows Ulrich's brain activity. It looks excactly like when scyphozoa downloaded or uploaded data inside her brain. "Hm... somehow, X.A.N.A. bypassee the genetical shield." Jeremy said in disbelief.

"Er... okay, okay, i got it, X.A.N.A. got Ulrich under his control, but do you know how he did it?" William asked in complete confusion.

"It could be possible by... by..." Jeremy looked at the can of 'Pepsi' in his hand,"...by the water." Jeremy finished.

"Come again." William said, crossing his arms.

"Drinks from the vending machine are usualy: 'Pepsi', 'Fanta','Limon fresh' and so on, have gas bubles, that charged up by electromagnetic field. X.A.N.A. used this fact to enter Ulrich's brainwaves and alter them." Jeremy explained.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lecture einstein, but Ulrich is getting away with Aelita. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO RETURN OUR ULRICH BACK!?" Yumi shouted angrily. She dodges the green laser from Ulrich's sword. Yumi flips to the left and right on her overwing to evade the laser. Suddenly, Ulrich's overbike fuzzeled and disappeared. Ulrich and Aelita fell on the ground. Aelita recovers,"Uh... Jeremy, what happened?" She groaned. Ulrich is still unconscious,"Aelita! Go to the tower! Ulrich is xanafied! Run for the tower, Yumi will handle him." Jeremy said, gasping. Ulrich groans as he woken up, his eyes show the sign of X.A.N.A. He sees, that Aelita is flying away. Yumi stands before him with crossed arms,"Listen X.A.N.A., you did a lot of disgusting things, but USE MY ULRICH!? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Yumi roared and kicked Ulrich sqare in the face, knocking him off for several meters. Ulrich gets up,"So, you wanna play." Ulrich teased in a computerized voice and with a smirk. He draws his sword,"Well, I'm ready."

"Me too." Yumi smirked back, as she pulled up her staff,"That's for you Ulrrich." She muttered. She and Ulrich dashed to each other with battle cries.

Meanwhile, Aelita flies to the activated tower," I still can't understand, if there are no Cybervenom's monsters, so why the map showed some?" Aelita asked. Jeremy looks on the holomap, a purple dot flies above the green one,"Aelita, Cybervenom's monster is near your location." Jeremy said. Aelita looks at the ground, but sees nothing,"There's nothing down there." Aelita responded.

"Look above you." Jeremy corrected. Aelita looks up and sees venomavatar with looks like Cybervenom, but not buff, has white colot, with mechanical wings and laser canons on its wrists, it has clawed arms and legs. It electricifies its claws and rushes to Aelita, Aelita dodges in time and fire an energy fieldbat the venomflyer. It hadn't disappeared,"Damn! Jeremy, how much life points does this creature have?" Aelita grunted, evading the blue laser from its wrists. Jeremy doesn't respond,"Jeremy?"

"Er... Jeremy is knocked out by the electricity shock from the top of the factory." William's voice heard from the comlink.

"William, how much life points does this birdy-thing have?" Aelita asked. William looks at the keyboard, dumbfolded. "Aaaaannnnnd... how to do that?" William asked.

"Window AH... window F4... AH! Sample 344! AH!" Aelita explained, screaming. William typed slowly. A window opens with the model of a venomflyer. Left to the model were four vertical gauges: green one shows life points, red shows strength,blue shows speed and yellow one shows agility. William is amazed, while seeing its stats:

**lifepoints: 140**

**Speed: 200**

**Strenght:70**

**Agility:200**

"Wow! This monster has 140 lifpoints, not so much strenght, but a lot of speed and agility!" William said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Aelita replied sarcastically. She evades every stab of its claws, even one stab goes underher legs. ,"HEY! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!" She said, wide eyed, she charged up energy fields into her fists and kicked it into its jaw. Venomflyer fell into the digital sea,"That was for looking inder my skirt." Aelita joked and flew towards the tower.

**Yumi vs. Ulrich.**

Yumi and xanafied Ulrich are fighting each other. Yumi uses her acrbatical abilities to evade his swords, she flips backwards, but she bumps into the rock. "Nowhere to run Yumi." Ulrich smirked and stabbed his swords towards Yumi, but she jumps offbthe way on his shoulders and slices his head and legs. Yumi lands behind him,"Is that all you've got? I'm so dissapointed in you X.A.N.A.. I thought you could do better." Yumi joked with a wink. Ulrich growls and dashed towards Yumi, he swings one of his swords, (** then, slow** motion), Yumi catches it before it hit her and slices Ulrich's arm. "You were lucky, but now..." Ulrich said,"Triplicate." He splits into three ulrichs. (**Two were with both katanas, but the original has only one sword, because Yumi grabbed one)**. They surrounded her in the triangle. They ran towards her, she protects herself woth her staff, but they cut it through."Yumi! You have only 20 lifepoints left."William said.

"Thank you for that William, but I'm busy!" Yumi roared, dodging every swing of the sword, but one of Ulrichs did bandwagon,"Oops." He laughed. She looks close enough. On the back of one of Ulrichs only one sword,"Hey sweetie. You need this." Yumi uses telekenesis to smash two fake Ulrichs on the rocks. She hops on the overwing,"So go after me and take your sword." Yumi gave an aerial kiss and flew away. Ulrich dashed after her using his supersprint.

/**Hiroki's jingle/**

[Kadic academy_boiler room] 11:04

The storm is coming closer and closer to the academy. Lightnings are destroying the roof of the academy, electrical lines around it, and so on. One of it caused of the roof fell near Mrs. Mayer. Eveyone is screaming. "Calm down! I said, CALM DOWN!" Jim ordered. Everyone stopped,"I know, this storm is very powerful, but we can survive if we'll find new hideout." Jim said. Odd calls Jeremy,"Odd? Whst is going on?" William's heard from another end.

"William? Where is Jeremy?" Odd said, surprised.

"He's sleeping because of the storm. What is going on at the academy?" William replied.

"The storm is breaking through yhe walls! Aelita must hurty!" Odd yelled

"I know, but you can buy some time." William suggested.

"Really? How? " Odd asked.

"You can bring everyone to the factory." Hiroki said, he was near William. "I agree with Hiroki." William supported.

"WHAT! ARE YOU BOTH INSANE!? YOU WANT TO OPEN OUR SECRET TO THE WORLD!?" Odd shouted in anger.

"Calm down Odd, you're not Jeremy, don't be so stupid. You can protect Sissi and the rest if you'll bring everyone to the factory." William said, he heard a groan.

"Okay, I'll bring everyone to the factory in 10 minutes." Odd groaned. He stands up. "Hey guys! I know where we can hide from the storm! There is an old factory on the river of the city!" Odd announced.

"Why do you think, that will help us?" Emmanuel protested, but Sissi grabbed his arm,"Odd is right. He knows where to hide! We can trust him!" Sissi stated. She goes to Odd," I'll go with you, just tell where." She looks straight into Odd's eyes, and Odd looks straight into Sissi's eyes.

[Meanwhile on Lyoko] Yumi vs. Ulrich 2

Yumi fights Ulrich with his katana and on her overwing. She blocks every swing of the other sword, but Ulrich was fast. He knocked his katana from Yumi's hand and it fell into yhe digital sea," uh oh." Ulrich jumped and sliced thr overwing. Yumi falls and rolls to the edge of the sector,"Phew." She sighed. Ulrich walks to her, materialising second katana in his right hand," That was fun Yumi, but X.A.N.A. won't wait forever." He said, rising his sword above and ready to strike.

"Ulrich, do not do that if you love me." Yumi said with sad eyes. Ulrich suddenly stops himself with a confused look."Y-Yumi?"he dropped his swords.

"Yes Ulrich, it's me." Yumi stood up. Ulrich groans in pain. He grabs his head. And then, flashbacks hit him: first a moment, where Ulrich met her on the pechak silat training, then where they almost kissed on Lyoko, the next one showed the moment where he said, thst he loves her before they were frozen, and the last ones were where they kissed on the alcatraz coast and when they were defending each other from false Ulrich from the future. From his eye comes a digital tear,"I said to myself not to become like him, but I did." Ulrich sobbed and collapsed on the ground. Yumi picks him up,"No Ulrich, you're not like him." They hug and kiss. "I'm so sorry." Ulrich said, as he pulled kstans behind his back.

"I know." Yumi said and catched the sword before it hit her," See ya in the lab." That was all she said, and sliced both of them. They disappear into blue falling pixels. Yumi almost fell from the scanner. She sees Ulrich, who is lying on the floor and rushes to him," Ulrich! ULRICH, WAKE UP!" Yumi shakes him. He groans and open his eyes. They were normal,"Hey honey, did I miss something?" He smirked. Yumi cries,"Not so much sweetie." She sobbed. Finally, her nightmares are defeated. William and Hiroki are watching the scene from the camera feedback,"Oh, sòoooo cuuuuute!" Hiroki smiled. Yumi and Ulrich are stepping out of the elevator. Yumi sees Jeremy unconscious,"AH! What happened to him?" Yumi gasped, trying to wake Jeremy up. "It's useless, we tried to wake him up by numerous tries, but nothing." Hiroki explained.

"That's because you didn't try _this._" Ulrich said and kneeled to Jeremy,"Hey Jer., we have a big problem..." He was whispering to Jeremy's ear. The others are confused,"... Aelita and Odd are marrying!" He finished. Everyone laughed.

"WHAT?!" Jeremy shouted, as he suddenly woke up,"Ulrich, can you stop these stupid jokes." Jeremy groaned. Ulrich helped him to stand up. "Thanks, where's Aelita?" He asked.

"I finally arrived to the tower, but it's under Cybervenom's guard." Aelita whispered behind the vertical wall. The tower glowed black. Jeremy sat back. The superscann showed a purple tower, near the duperscsnn window was a console window with the download bar started to fil up," Cybrrvenom started the dowload of the data. Stop him!"

"Okay. It's time for my action." She said and charged up enegy knuckles. She rushes to the tower, dodging every blast from venomflyers and venomcreepers. She uses energy knicles to smash them all. Meanwhile, students and teachers of Kadic is entering the factory," Okay we made it..." Odd said, but heard a poweful roar,"UH. OH."He said slowly, he pulls up his phone,"Einstein? Are you there?" Odd asked slowly.

"Of course. Why..." everyone heared the roar,"I understood, AELITA!"

"I'm almost there!" She gasped, tryimg to escape venomflyer. Fortunateloy, she dives into the tower. A lightning strikes the roof of the factory, ruins fell on Sissi's legs,"ODD! HELP ME!"She yelled, Odd rushes to her. He tries to get her out the mess. They hear the thunder,Odd and Sissi look up to see, that the electricity formes up above them," No!No! NOOOOOO! ODD! LEAVE ME!"Sissi yelled, as the lightingalmost formed up.

"No! I won't leave you" Odd stated.

**AELITA_**

"Really?" Sissi asked.

**CODE_**

"Really."Odd answered and they kissed. The lightning charged up.

**LYOKO_**

The storm started to calm down. The sun comes from the clouds."Tower deactivated." Aelita said, as yhe tower glows blue again. The sky becomes clear.

"I hope it's not too late." Jeremy typed furiously,"RETURN TO THE PAST!"

"Get ready Sissi." Odd smiled.

"Ready for what?" Sissi replied, rising an eyebrow.

"For a time travel." He answered in a calm tone. A white bubble enveloped them.

[Kadic academy_courtyard] 09/11/2013 09:19

Sissi dressed back into her blue shorys and pink top. Then, Odd comes to her,"Hey, Sissi. You were very cool today, you even beated Yumi! And..." Odd noticed two white roses in her hands,"... where are you going?"

"To the graveyard. To my mother." Sissi answered, with a sorrow. The rest of the group game to Odd,"Can we come with you?" Odd asked.

"Er... of course." Sissi answered.

[Boulogne-Billancourt _ graveyard] 14:56

Everyone is standing near the grave of Sissi's mother. She places two white roses on the grave. Odd comes to her and places a hand on her shoulder,"Sissi... Could you tell us, how your mother died?" He asked. She turns to him and sighs,"Okay... It happened on the 17th of december..."

_flashback_

_[2 kilometers from Boulogne-Billancourt] 17/12/2002 21:12_

_In that day, was a snowy snow covered the road completely. A yellow car is getting through the road. Inside of it was a brunette woman of mid-twenties, she was Michele Delmas and a man, over 30 years old. It was Jean-piere Delmas. Then, suddenly, a storm rashes and it hts some trees and they fall. Michele tries to get control of the car, but it rotates and fall into the bunch of trees. _"They were riding home, when the storm collapsed the road, my mom tried to handle the situation, but the road was so slippery, that the car started to shake and fell to the bunch of fallen trees. Dad survived, but mom wasn't so lucky..." Sissi started to sob,"...And that was only because of father's second work!" She cried. Jeremy rises an eyebrow,"Second work?" Jeremy asked, walking towards Sissi.

"Yeah... My father was captured by the crazy idea of his so-called friend. That person was a science teacher before Mrs. Hertz." The others are interested,"Wait a sec... This teacher's name was Franz Hopper, right?" Ulrich asked. Sissi seems to be confused,"How... Never mind. Yes, his name was Franz Hopper. He convinced My father in his project of the virtual world! Oh! Grrrr how I hate this guy! Because of him, my father became as crazy as him!" Sissi growls, Aelita lowers her head and clenched her hand into fists,"You don't even understand how you right." Aelita muttered. Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder,"Why you're talking like that? He's you father." Jeremy whispered.

Aelita turns to him with a stern look in her eyes,"Although, he's my father, he did something, that made him run and hide for his entire life and involved me into this mess... But... He tried to solve these problems and protect me." Her eyes started to fill with tears,"I owe him so much."

"What are you talking about?" Sissi asked with a confused look.

"Er... we're talking about..." Jeremy tried to lie, but Aelita stopped him,"We're talking about Franz Hopper, in other words, my father." Aelita said, in a calm tone. Jeremy is shocked by that. Aelita didn't obey him and even worse, she uncovered her real identity.

"What? Wait... that picture... I knew, that I know these people in the picture!" Sissi exclaimed, looking carefuly at Aelita.

"Wait. What picture?" Yumi asked.

"The picture, that Odd sent through E-mail." Sissi said and showed the picture, that she printed. This picture showed little Aelita with her father. Everyone stared at Odd with angry eyes. Odd looked at the picture, wide-eyed. "Wait... But I sent the picture of Kiwi in anime style... I would never do this..." He suddenly remembered that moment,"Oh fuck... I chosen the wrong picture!" Odd said in realisation.

"Soooo, what are we gonna do with Sissi?" Ulrich asked. Everyone stared at Sissi.

"How about to bring her into the group." Odd stated with a smile.

"Odd. Can you forget about your crush." Ulrich said.

"This idea wasn't about crush!" Odd protested.

"Hey! Haven't you forgotten, that I'm here!" Sissi said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Guys! Stop this idiotism and focus!" Yumi cried to stop Odd's and Ulrich's quarrel. "We're gotta vote. Everyone raise his or her hand and say yes or no for joining Sissi to the group. If there would be more no than yes, Hiroki will activate return to the past and erase her memory. And he'll vote too, right Hiroki?" She pulled up her phone.

"I'm in the laboratory and ready to move. By the way, I'm voting yes." Hiroki replied on the other end of the phone line.

"Thanks. Odd?" She turned to Odd.

"Yes, yes and yes." Odd said and raised his hand.

"Yes." William raised his hand and said.

"No." Ulrich raised his hand and stated. Yumi was dissapointed.

"No." Jeremy stated. Aelita was dissapointed as well as Yumi.

"I vote yes." Yumi stated. Ulrich looked at Yumi with shocked eyes.

"Yeah, me too. I vote yes" Aelita said, she looked at Yumi and Yumi looked at her with a smile. Ulrich and Jeremy looked at girls with shock.

"Congratulations, Sissi. Welcome to the Lyoko warriors." Yumi said. Everyone, except Jeremy and Ulrich were celebrating. Not so far from them was Jim in his N.E.S.T. uniform. His black sunglasses show the Hi-tech interface, that zooms to the group. He activates his intercom,"Madame Hopper. Looks like your daughter has a new ally. Her name is Elisabeth 'Sissi' Delmas. What I am gonna do now?" Jim asked.

" Look after them and report me, but don't tell about it. I know, that he ordered us to download the information from the supercomputer and destroy the machine, but they can help us, so trust me." Anthea's voice is heard from the intercom.

"Don't worry, sweetie pie. I won't tell him." Jim said. He recieved a loud groan,"I told you million times and say again. I'M NOT YOUR SWEETIE PIE, YOU JERK!" Anthea roared.

"Okay, okay." Jim snarled and walked away."She was always nervous about her daughter. What a helicopter mom." Jim said, he switched his comlink. "Rebecca, get an information about Jean-Piere Delmas... And don't ask so much questions! JUST DO IT!" Jim ordered and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! I had to put a short comedy in the end of the episode. And Sissi gets involved to this secret. The next episode could be a crossover of Code Lyoko and PortalPortal 2. I have a big issue: I must put the next episode to the regular stories, or put it to the crossovers? What a dilema! Okay, I'll decide it while reading the next episode. **

**New music: **

**Yumi's and Ulrich's theme: Cedarwood Road by U2.**

**Odd's and Sissi's theme: This Is Where You Can Reach Me Now by U2.**

**U2 has so great songs! AH! I love them so much! Cedarwood Road is my favorite!**

**Optimus 304 has a good idea of OddxSissi. And The Games of Moriarty of Ragnarok777 is so great. This is a mix of drama, romance, crime, adventure and hurt! Ragnarok777, you're a GOD of Code Lyoko stories! YOU'RE THE BEST WRITER EVER!**

**And one more thing, REVIEW! I feel like no one reading it. If you're reading my stories, please, review Good, bad, :), :( ,and so on. EVEN ONE WORD WORTH IT!**


End file.
